User equipment can simultaneously perform cellular communication and direct communication between user equipments by using a D2D (device-to-device) technology. At present, development of applications such as a social network and user short-distance data sharing makes people have an increasingly intense need for the D2D technology, and wide application of the D2D technology can resolve a spectrum resource shortage problem of a wireless communications system to some extent, and can further reduce cell network load.
However, in the prior art, when sending information, user equipment needs to listen to a time-frequency resource set corresponding to the information, and select an unoccupied time-frequency resource, which easily causes a same time-frequency resource to be selected by multiple user equipments at the same time. Consequently, the information cannot be properly transmitted.